


Julian and Donald

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: Drabble, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short story with Julian Assange and Donald Trump.





	Julian and Donald

Julian Assange looked out of the window. Birds flew in the sky, trying to find some shelter. Rain dripped down the window. It was a pretty dark and gloomy day. Julian turned around to find a man standing in the doorway. Donald Trump. Of course.  
"Julian," Donald said, "I want to talk to you."  
"You always want to talk to me," Julian said, "But you never want to talk WITH me. You never have time for me anymore."  
Of course he didn't. Things were different now. Donald was president now. He had more to do now. But still, Julian still wanted to spend time with him.  
"Sorry," Julian muttered, "I shouldn't have said that."  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Donald said, "And I am. I'm sorry. Here, come on, I'll make it up to you."  
"Really?" came the reply.  
"Yeah, come on," Donald grinned, "Follow me."  
"Alright," Julian smiled as he followed Donald out of the room. Looks like this wouldn't be a bad day after all.


End file.
